bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Strength
using super strength]]Super Strength, also called Enhanced Strength, Superior Strength, Superhuman Strength, or even Supernatural Strength, is a supernatural ability possessed by a vast variety of creatures; supernatural, extraterrestrial, superhuman, etc. It is the the ability to exert or apply above-human amounts of force to people and objects, allowing one them to be physically stronger than average adult humans, and to perform feats of strength far beyond what a person of their stature could achieve. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, enhances the physical capability of an individual, to such a point that they aren't restricted by their body mass/muscle density, age, height, and weight and this ability allows them to be stronger and more physically powerful than any human and possibly large animals. Super strength varies among users, depending on their age, species, and diet. Nearly all supernatural creatures have this ability. Various species can perform such feats with inhuman ease while untriggered Werewolves and Hunters have far less ease and perform great feats with more human effort. Levels of Strength Absolute Strength The user possesses a limitless level of incalculable strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence. This strength that allows user to lift astronomical structures such as being capable of lifting entire planets with ease and distorting the very fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. Supernatural Strength The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. *Type I - Super: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. *Type II - Superior: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. *Type III - Superhuman: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. Enhanced Strength The power to exert great strength from their muscles. Capabilities Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Peak Human Strength The ability to possess enough strength to lift over twice ones own body weight and be stronger than average humans even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman' Capabilities Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. They are capable of lifting several times there own body weight, up to a 800 ibs level. They would be able to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than 1,000 ibs (500kg).Users can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. Individuals with this Ability 'God' Being the oldest and most powerful Primordial, God possess astronomically incalculably superior levels of superhuman strength. He could easily bypass Oracle's full power's durability and cause him noticable pain and make him bleed as well as physically outmuscle him somewhat. He also could fight against Amara and harm her with his physical attacks. 'Oracle' Oracle has proven to be much stronger than the Archangels and even the Seraphim, as he is the Original Angel and the very first creation of God. Therefore, Oracle's astronomical strength is immeasurably far more superior to humans and every creature in creation, including other angels and can even almost match the Primordial Beings. He was able to overwhelm both Michael and Lucifer with ease,and later defeat both of them without much effort. Even when Michael becomes "The Angel Beast Of The Prophecy", Oracle was able to overpower him, tossing him aside and fatally wounding him. Oracle can effortlessly overpower and kill essentially anything with sheer physical force by brutally snapping their necks or ripping out their hearts as well as easily overpower and potentially even kill the younger Archangels, such as Gabriel, Uriel, and even Ariel. His strength has been shown to be superior to Lucifer (as demonstrated in Revolutionary Battle Royale) and even Michael's, evidenced when he fought and managed to overpower him in Siege of Heaven. Oracle's full strength can outmatch that of Michael as the Angel Beast and Barachiel augmented by the Mark of the Outsider and effortlessly pummel them in combat. Oracle could also destroy even the toughest of steel with no trouble and lift theheavies objects with ease. 'Michael' Michael demonstrated an extreme amount of strength during the course of both shows. Being the oldest and most powerful of the seven Archangels, Michael's strength is at tremendously superior and incalculable superhuman levels. In one episode, Michael easily overwhelmed Ariel during their confrontation and in addition to overwhelming his siblings with brute strength, Michael also was able to kill an entire herd of demons with minimal difficulty. He could effortlessly overpower and kill lesser beings, even other angels brutally, and could overpower Gabriel using his blade and easily defeat Gabriel, Raphael and Ariel. He also is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Oracle. As the Angel Beast, Michael's strength was amplified to levels that almost rivals Oracle's full power. However, on both occasions, Michael was defeated by Oracle. 'War' War displayed immense strength by breaking a bridge. However, he was later overpowered by Oracle. 'Whore of Babylon' Being a creature of Babylon, she exhibits incredible strength when fighting off Rayne and Mia. 'Dracula' As the very first-existing, oldest, and most powerful vampire in the history of creation, Dracula is the Original Vampire, which makes him even significantly much stronger than humans, his children, and all other supernatural creatures, including all the Alpha Elder Vampires and most Dragons. He has shown substantial strength. He took on a whole vampire army and won. He also slaughtered 12 hybrids with relative ease. His strength has been shown to be equal to or slightly weaker than an angel's in Live and Let Die. Like those that he creates, he grows stronger with time, age, experience, and consumption of blood. 'Adam Frankenstein' Being an artificial superhuman being constructed by a dozen other body parts, Adam possesses a level of strength that is far beyond that of humans. He was able to punch through a car window and lift Sidney up like a feather. [[Hulk|'Hulk']] When Bruce Banner transforms into the Hulk, he gains extraordinary strength, being capable of lifting at least 100 tons, but his strength can potentially grow to an infinite amount when he gets angrier. His strength is so great, he can match, if not surpass that of a Kryptonian. Species with this Ability 'Primordial Beings' The Primordial Beings possess massively immaculate amount of strength that is almost unlimited and they can easily overpower and kill anything younger than them. 'Angelic Beings' Once while possessing a human vessel, the supernatural presence of an angel within a vessel allows angels to use their power to dramatically increase/enhance their said vessel's physical strength threshold of their hosts to superhuman to rival or even surpass that of a human, ghost, monster, extraterrestrial, fairy, pagan, demon, and even their own kind. All angels are endowed with seemingly limitless strength that surpasses that of almost any other supernatural beings of all ages. All angels are much superior to humans and animals in strength; however, their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy. They are said to be the strongest beings in existence, next to the Primordial Beings 'Higher Angels' *'Seraphim:' Being the very first and most powerful species of angels on the celestial chain, Seraphim are significantly much physically stronger than all Angels as well as Turok-Hans, all Pagans, all Demons, monsters (including the Originals), all Reapers, Fairies, spirits, slayers, aliens, hunters, and humans. Their strength varies among them individually, with Barachiel being able to overpower Eartheia and Oracle being able to overpower both of them. Additionally, one other Seraphim proved stronger than the Turok-Han Queen. The only ones stronger than them are the Primordial Beings. *'Archangels:' Among the strongest and most powerful angels in existence on the celestial chain (next to Oracle and Eartheia), Archangels are considerably much physically stronger than the Cherubim, middle Angels, lower Angels, Turok-Hans, all Pagans, Reapers, Fairies, demons, monsters (including the Originals), spirits, aliens, slayers, hunters, and humans. Their strength varies among them individually, with Lucifer being able to overpower Gabriel and Michael being able to overpower both of them. *'Cherubim:' Among the highest and most powerful species of angels on the celestial chain, Cherubim are significantly much stronger than the middle angels, lower angels, turok-han hive guardians, turok-han drones, demons, reapers, originals, monsters, fairies, spirits, aliens, slayers, hunters, and humans. 'Middle Angels' *'Powers:' Among the most trained and powerful angels on the celestial chain, Powers are even stronger than malakhim, all lower angels, turok-han drones, most demons, monsters, spirits, aliens, slayers, hunters, and humans. *'Principalities:' Even though they are the brains in keeping angels in line and order, Principalities are strong enough to fight humans, lower angels, some ghosts, and some demons. *'Malakhim:' Although the most common angels on the celestial chain and as the soldiers of Heaven, Malakhim are far stronger than lower angels, turok-han drones, fallen beasts, evil spirits, most fairies, ghosts, most monsters, aliens, slayers, hunters, and humans. *'Dominions:' Even though they are "watchers" and being a powerful group of angels, among the most powerful on the celestial chain, Dominions are even stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, aliens, ghosts, most monsters, most demons, and other Angels. They are strong enough to match Powers. 'Lower Angels' *'Virtues:' Despite being only the medics of Heaven, Virtues possess enough super-strength to overpower humans. *'Thrones:' Although only the body-folk of God, Thrones possess enough strength to lift humans while holding them from behind. *'Ophanim:' Despite being the lowest and physically weakest of angels, Gate Keepers have enough strength to leap unnatural distances and punch a human hard enough to make them lose a tooth. 'Demonic Beings' Demons possess incredible superior physical strength compared to that of humans, making them noticeably physically stronger than humans; capable of physically overpowering them. Although, the higher ranking the demon, the stronger it is. Like with angels, their degree of strength varies from demon to demon. *'Greater Demons:' As the first and most powerful demons ever created, the Greater Demons are far much stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, aliens, monsters, most originals, most fairies, most reapers, most pagans, lower demons, and lower and middle angels with ease. *'Malebranche:' As a special class of demons hand-picked by Lucifer himself, Malebranche are even stronger than middle angels, lower angels, other demons, reapers, spirits, monsters, slayers, hunters, and humans. *'Fallen Beasts:' Being a higher level of demons, Fallen Beasts are much stronger than evil spirit demons, most fairies, most pagans, most monsters, some ghosts, hunters, and humans. *'Evil Spirits:' Even though they are the lowest ranking-demons, Evil Spirits are very strong creatures, able to lift humans into the air with one hand and are physically stronger than most monsters, hunters, and humans. Some higher ones are stronger than other evil spirits. 'Demonic-like beings' *'Hellhounds:' Hellhounds are Incredibly strong, able to take down humans and evil spirit demons. They are strong enough to instill fear into some angels themselves. *'Succubus:' Succubi possesses noticeably greater superior physical strength than an average adult human; able to lift a grown man with one hand and can also overpower their human victims with ease 'Monsters & Creatures' All monsters typically possess some degree of superhuman strength, ranging from just stronger than humans, to being able to lift a man with one hand, throw a man several feet with great effort or none, rip through flesh with some to great ease, or snap steel chains, with the possible exception of Sirens. While some monsters need to exert greater effort to access superhuman strength other more powerful monsters can destroy objects with a light movement or gesture. Human hunters can fight off, stun, sneak up on, catch off guard and outmaneuver most monsters by using their weaknesses, such as damaging their bodies with a special object or in a certain way, therefore allowing a hunter equipped with their weakness to kill monsters that are stronger than them. The best way to kill monsters with great strength is to catch them off guard as Rayne and Mia have done repeatedly throughout the series. Dragons, Werewolves, Vampires, Hybrids, and Wendigos are among the strongest of all monsters. *'Alpha Elder Vampires:' As the oldest vampires in the world after Dracula, the Alpha Elder Vampires are considerably much stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, almost all shapeshifters, and even the oldest of normal vampires. They are stronger than werewolves that are even in their wolf forms. ( Although a few transformed ones can still take them down) Normal vampires are usually no match for the Alpha Elders, except with the element of surprise. This ability has been used to break necks and spines, ripping out internal organs and break and move heavy objects. Alpha Elder Vampires can also shatter windows and doors with even the smallest objects, such as anything from rolled-up newspapers and things as small as quarters. Though they are however weaker than Dracula, Angels, most Demons, Pagans, Reapers, Faires, and Turok-Hans, they have also been known to be strong enough to fight some demons. Like normal vampires, the Alpha Elders grow stronger with time. *'Dhampirs:' Although human/vampire hybrids, Dhampirs are endowed with the same supernatural powers and abilities common to all vampires. Thus, they are physically much stronger than vampires as well as humans, hunters, slayers, other monsters and creatures, and most shapeshifters. They are also as strong as they are because they feed off vampires as well as humans. This is shown when Rayne, at the age of 13 years, fed on vampire blood and easily overpowered a 170+-year-old vampire. They also can at least stand a chance against an Alpha Elder Vampire and other Hybrid species. Like vampires, Dhampirs grow stronger with age. *'Jinn:' An ancient species of monster, Jinn are physically stronger than humans, hunters, and most monsters, able to easily overpower them. One was able to restrain Mia. *'Dragons:' Being giant creatures and some of the oldest creatures in existence, Dragons possess incredibly tremendous physical strength that makes them among the strongest type of supernatural monsters. They can toss grown men like dolls and carry them for miles and are even much physically stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, other shapeshifters, all other monsters, all demons, and even some angels. Some can bring down entire skyscrapers, given the chance. *'Gorgons:' Gorgon's possess enough super-strength to overpower humans. *'Hybrids:' Hybrids have an extremely high degree of super strength. Newly formed hybrids are stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, werewolves, most other shapeshifters, other monsters, and even some Vampires. Like vampires, their strength increases with age. *'Kanimas:' Both in human and lizard form, Kanimas are even stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, and some monsters, including werewolves. *'Kitsune:' Kitsunes are stronger than humans and hunters. *'Minotaur:' Because of their large size, Minotaur are remarkably strong creatures, even stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, most monsters, and some demons. One was able to throw Sidney's car. Another was able to burst through a concrete pillar. *'Nagubalam:' Nagubalam are stronger than humans, hunters, and most monsters. They appear to be on par with Alpha Werewolves. *'Original Monsters:' As the very first, strongest, and most powerful member of their own specific species, Original Monsters are significantly much stronger than even the oldest of their children as well as humans, hunters, slayers, and even most demons. Some have been known to be able to match the strength of Angels. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, ripping out internal organs and break and move heavy objects. Originals can also shatter windows and doors with even the smallest objects, such as anything from rolled-up newspapers and things as small as quarters. *'Phoenixes:' As some of the oldest supernatural creatures in existence, Phoenixes are incredibly strong, much stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, most other monsters, some demons, and fairies. *'Shtriga:' They can lift and throw humans and hunters casually overpower them. *'Skinchangers:' Skinchangers have enough strength to overpower humans and hunters. *'Skinwalkers:' In human form, their strength is almost superhuman, and in dog form, it is at its peak and nearly equivalent to that of a werewolf, making them physically stronger than humans and hunters, both in the human and dog form. *'Vampires:' Another enhanced trait of a vampire is their unstoppable physical strength that becomes greater as time passes. Vampires are very strong creatures and grow stronger with age to the point that their physical strength is that of 10 men. Thus, they are noticeably much stronger than humans, supernatural hunters, werewolves (in human form), some other shapeshifters (in human form), and other monsters. Some older, more powerful vampires have been known to fight against and even overpower slayers, dhampirs, and even some demons. *'Wendigo:' Wendigos are incredibly strong, even by monster standards; they can rip humans limb from limb, snap necks and can carry two humans at once. *[[Werecoyotes|'Werecoyotes']]:''' Werecoyotes are stronger than humans and hunters. *Werewolves:' Werewolves have super strength that makes them much stronger than humans, supernatural hunters, vampire slayers, most other shapeshifters, and some vampires. Their strength increases with their rage and is at its peak during a full moon, allowing them to overpower vampires as old as 900 to over 1000 years of age. **'Alphas:' Being the most dangerous werewolves, Alphas are much stronger than normal vampires, detas, omegas, kitsune, skinwalkers, djinn, supernatural hunters, and humans. True Alphas are stronger than normal Alphas. Both Normal Alphas and True Alphas are strong enough to take on the Alpha Elder Vampires and even some demons. **'Betas:' As the middle-ranking class of werewolves, Betas are even stronger than most vampires, omegas, kitsune, skinwalkers, djinn, supernatural hunters, and humans. **'Omegas:' Despite being the lowest and weakest of werewolves, Omegas are stronger than djinn, kitsune, supernatural hunters, and humans. **'Lycans:' Being natural born werewolves, Lycans are far stronger than most vampires, omegas, kitsune, djinn, supernatural hunters, and humans. Some have been known to be stronger than Betas. 'Other beings' *'Turok-Hans:' Amongst the strongest monsters, Turok-Hans are much stronger than humans, supernatural hunters, other monsters, vampire slayers, original monsters, demons, and even most angels, literately capable of even overpowering them with great ease and force, albeit not without effort or some difficulty. Like angels and demons, they get stronger the higher up they are, as the higher-ranking Turok-Hans are stronger than the lower-ranking Turok-Hans. *'Deities:' They can tear humans apart with ease. The more powerful the pagan, the stronger they are. *'Fairies:' They can overpower humans and lift heavy objects. The more powerful the Fairy, the stronger they are. *'Merfolk:' Merfolk are considerably stronger than a muscular grown human. *'Reapers:' Being the servants of Death, Reapers have enough strength to overpower humans. *'Mud Demons:' Mud Demons are tremendously strong; enough to burst through walls and roofs and overpower the strongest humans. *'Metahumans:' Though not all of them, most Metahumans have been known to have the power of super-strength. However, their level of strength depends on their abilities and, like angels and demons, they vary from Metahuman to Metahuman. *'Ghosts:' Ghosts can overpower and beat down humans, lift heavy objects such as piano's, hurl a speedboat into the air, and even beat down higher-tier demons and Turok-Hans but cannot do either lasting harm. They do all this without discomfort and with great force, as their bodies are incorporeal, making their true strength limits unknown, making it possible they can generate any amount of physical force, as they do not experience physical strain, fatigue or weakness. *'Nephilim:' Although only half-angel and half-human, Nephilim are stronger than humans and bear enough strength to toss low-level angels around. One was able to throw around a wounded Power. *'Supernatural Hunters:' Supernatural Hunters endowed with enhanced attributes to make them more effective hunters. Super strength is one of these attributes and is used effectively against vampires, ghost, some shapeshifters, and even some demons. *'Vampire Slayers:' Over the generations of their existence, all Slayers have displayed this power, easily overpowering other supernatural creatures, including vampires, and one lifted a powerful female demon off her feet while killing her. '''Machines' Cyborgs *'T-800:' Due to their status as the first of the new Terminators, T-800's are much stronger than humans. *'T-1000:' Being an advanced prototype, T-1000's are even stronger than humans. Their strength equals, if not, is partially superior to that of T-800's. *'T-3000:' As arguably the most advanced Terminator, T-3000's are even much stronger than humans and even other terminators. One was able to lift a T-800 off the floor with one hand. Robots Pending. 'Extraterrestrials' Many extraterrestrial species have shown superior physical strength compared to humans. * [[Kryptonians|'Kryptonians']]:''' Once outside of their natural planetary environment, and after having absorbed sufficient amounts under that of sunlight (usually yellow sunlight), Kryptonians experience a dramatic increase in physical strength that far exceeds the limits of what is humanly or even physically possible for a creature of comparable size and build and which, on average, allows them to lift around 33 tons with relative ease. * '''Martins: Green and White Martians are extremely strong beings; as such, they can lift heavy objects, and can overpower and kill humans and metahumans, making them stronger than humans. Though their strength is on par with Kryptonians, they are not quite as strong as them. However, Green and White Martians can augment their strength by focusing their telekinesis in their body and use it in a tactile way, allowing them to lift hundreds of tons with ease. * [[Xenomorphs|'Xenomorphs']]:' Once fully matured, despite their relatively frail appearance, Xenomorphs possess great physical strength, sufficient enough to having been known to overpower humans and most other aliens, to break through metal vent covers and welded steel doors with little effort, and even of breaking down reinforced pressurized doors over time. * [[Yautja (Predator)|'Yautja]]: Yautja are incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat, landing blows that can shatter solid concrete, tearing a human's head and spine from the body with no effort. Some larger specimens have even been seen to tear a human body in half using only their bare hands. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Werewolves Category:Powers possessed by Ghosts